Arisen
by BlueMockingJayBird
Summary: There is a new girl in town and Kishin-eggs are disappearing left and right...what is happening here?THIS OUR FIRST FF! I suck at summaries so, you have to read this to find out what it's about.. Title has nothing to do with the story... cx


**Hello guys! This is XxMRCxX and BlueJay! This is our first FAN FIC! We hope you like it! Criticism is appreciated! Enjoy! 3 **

***We do not own Soul Eater… X(**

"Good job Kidd! You have, once again, made your father proud! Now, how many kishin souls do you need left?" Lord Death asked.

"I'm sorry father, but I wasn't the one to complete the mission. For some reason, someone had already completed the mission before us..." Kidd explained. _'It was quite mind boggling..' _Kidd had been trying to wrap his head around just who had taken the mission as he was calling his father. For, when he had arrived to the mission grounds the kishin egg had already been killed and its demonic soul, long gone.

"Hmm, that seems odd..." An oversized white glove rose to stroke an invisible beard on his face as Lord Death mulled over the situation at hand. "I'll keep an eye on that..."

~xXx~

"Black Star, Tsubaki." Sid announced, "You're needed with Lord Death."

The blue haired assassin had been ranting on about his greatness again when a shuriken* had whizzed past his face, cutting him off abruptly. Many of the students sighed "thank you" while others had nearly laughed when Black Star all but fell off his 'stage' of a desk.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! YOU ALMOST HIT ME!"

"Maybe if you were paying attention to what I was saying in the first place, I wouldn't throw them at you." Sid replied as his hollow eyes narrowed at the blue haired assassin. Just by looking at the teacher, you could tell that he was getting extremely frustrated and was ready to strangle the annoying kid.

"Now go."

Just as Black Star was about to make a remark of his own, Tsubaki interrupted him.

"Black Star, let's go..." she whispered, "Lord Death needs us to see him..."

Black Star jumped down from his desk with Tsubaki hot on his trail and started marching down the hallways to the renowned Death Room.

"HAHA! OF COURSE LORD DEATH WOULD NEED MY HELP! IM THE BEST THERE IS!" Black Star shouted at the top of his lungs as they made their way through the hallway.

"Black Star, please, keep your voice down..." A soft voice came from behind the blunette, "There are classes in session.." The assassin laughed at the attempt Tsubaki was trying to make.

"WHY SHOULD I?! EVERYONE IN THIS ACADAMY SHOULD BE HONORED TO EVEN BE IN THE SAME PLACE AS A BIG STAR LIKE ME! BWAHAHAHA!" Tsubaki sighed, knowing it would take a long time to calm him down, and continued their trek down the maze of a hallway to Lord Death's room.

~x~

"Oh, Hey! Black Star, Tsubaki! Wassap? Please, do come in!" Lord Death had greeted them in a cheerful, up-beat voice once they had finally reached the huge room. "Do you know the reason why I called you here?"

"BECAUSE YOU NEED HELP FROM A BIG STAR LIKE ME! OF COURSE YOU WOULD! I WILL SURPASS GOD ANYWAY SO-" Black Star's sentence was cut off with a huge reaper chop to the head and passed out on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Lord Death.." Tsubaki bowed.

"No problem, Tsubaki. Now, as I was saying. I have called you both here because I have a special mission for you two," By this time Black Star had woken up and was now listening to Lord Death while tending to his smarting skull.

"There have been reports of disappearances in a small town out east. We don't know what it is, though; we do suspect it is a pre-kishin… A powerful one at that…I want you two to go check it out, and if it _is_ a kishin- to collect its soul." The duo accepted the mission with great gusto and was now on their way to the said town.

However, when they had gotten there, the town seemed as if nothing what so ever had been wrong. And when Black Star had used Tsubaki's 'sixth sense' to help search for the kishin egg, they had tracked down what only seemed like the remaining corpse of the demon.

"I'm sorry Lord Death, but we weren't able to kill the kishin ourselves. He was already dead when we got there," Tsubaki explained to the fogged window. To anyone who could've seen this girl talking to a window would have thought she was crazy. Nevertheless, it was a cold night and everyone in the town was asleep.

"That's fine; I'll deal with that later.. You kids should come back to the academy since there is nothing wrong.." Lord Death said and ended the call. _'This is really suspicious...What's happening to the kishin eggs? Are they just… Dying out...?'_

~xXx~

A couple days had passed since the mysterious happenings in the town Black Star and Tsubaki had been set off to investigate. Since then, Lord Death had been trying to figure out just what was happening with the missions and the pre-kishin souls. So, he called in Sid for information on the current events, the undead teacher had been appalled by them too and had been covertly monitoring the missions other students had been sent on.

"So… What happened?"

"I spotted two teenagers assassinate the same target one of my students had been sent to kill. Their voices seemed vaguely familiar, but couldn't to see their faces clearly. I was too far away.." Sid exclaimed.

"Well, we've got to do something; we can't just let those two take our missions willy-nilly.. However, we don't know what we're up against… Something bad might happen. We don't know how powerful these kids are… I want you to call in Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kidd, Liz, and Patty.."

~xXx~******

"I want you guys to track down two teenagers. They seem to be taking missions from the DWMA without our consent. " Lord Death informed the team of students, "Sid said that they both wore black, the meister is a girl with a braid, wearing long boots, and what he said appears to be a bandage covering her stomach.." Lord death turned to face Sid with a questioning look as to make sure he had gotten the descriptions correct and as a reply, the zombie nodded in agreement.

"In spite of this, Sid did not get a good look at the weapon she had." Death continued, "There might be a chance that these kids will be roaming around Death City awaiting for the next mission."

"Keep a look out, and find them." Sid ordered.

"Alright, we'll get right into it." The group said in unison as they bowed respectfully and made their way out the unusually large room. After the school had ended, they all spread out searching for the meister that Lord Death had described. It took hours of searching high and low until Kidd bumped into a girl with a braided long hair and a floral necklace in front of her chest. _'So it's her…'_ Kid thought to himself.

"I'm so sorry! I am in a hurry and I really need to go! I'm sorry!" She cried. The girl had a strange looking broom behind her back, and when she noticed him looking, she tried to run away as fast as she could, but Kidd grabbed her arm before she could even move a meter.

"Stop! Who are you?!" Kidd demanded.

"Why would you care? Please let me go! I have to go!"

"Go where?"He asked.

The girl was suddenly overcome with silence.

"Umm…" She thought for a second, looking for a good excuse to give. Though, when she realized that this was a complete stranger, she roared a loud: "Seriously, let go! I'm in a hurry!"

She snatched her arm away, and ran as fast as she could -only a blur to anyone who had been watching the scene. A very dazed Kidd was left in the wake of her speed. Once he snapped out of it, he had tried to look for the odd girl onBeelzebub*, but sadly, his attempt had been futile.

"That was a close one brother," the girl whispered from behind a thick tree.

"I know, Una. Now let's go before they find us again," The boy whispered in reply. The girl straddled the strange broom and started to fly back to her home without anyone suspecting a thing..

~x~

"I think I found her, but she got away." Kidd explained in his earphone, "She was pretty fast, even I couldn't catch up to her… Not even on Beelzebub.. But…her eyes were strange though.. She had black eyes, but had a thin white circle outlining her pupils..."

"Wait, who?"A deep voice asked.

"The girl, the meister!"

"Why were you looking at her eyes?" the voice teased.

Death the Kidd sighed in annoyance, "Soul, please. Stay focused at the situation at hand.."

Another voice came through his earphone, this time a more feminine, high-pitched one he recognized as Maka.

"Where's the last time you saw her?" Maka asked, completely ignoring her weapon's comment.

"Near the entrance of a dark alley; at the end of Death City Cemetery."

"Meet us over there!" Maka said before she hung up. As the group met up at the alley, they couldn't find any clues but one item, a shuriken. The shuriken had some strange symbols engraved on it so they took the weapon to Dr. Stein so he could help identify and investigate where this had come from.

"I can't read or translate these symbols, but I know that these kinds of symbols are from a special clan.. Listen closely..." He warned them, "That clan was one of the most powerful clans in the world. It was a dangerous clan full of assassins. Similar to Black Star's clan, but more powerful and don't fight for money." By this time he had there undivided attention.

"Most of them fight for spirits and souls; others fight for survival and peace." Stein continued as he took out a cigarette and lit it, "They say there is a good side of a clan, and an evil side. They may be meisters, demon weapons, maybe both, but every one of them has a witch's soul... They are very unique." The professor took a drag from the cancer stick and blew a smoke skull to relax himself.

"It is a clan that only the greatest fighters could fight against. Their power, identity, and other information are unknown. There was a war in the clan, yet neither side won. It was the end of their clan. Not many remain, we're also unsure if there were any survivors," Stein explained.

"Although this," Stein held up the weapon to examine it in the light, "Removes all doubt."

"I hope those two are from the good side of their clan..." Tsubaki said more to herself than to the rest of them.

"I suggest you guys don't fight them," Dr. Stein said. He made a sly cough trying to say, "Black Star."

"Okay, let's get going!" Patty yelled enthusiastically.

They kept searching for the same meister Kidd had run into and Lord Death had described. It has nearly been a week searching for the odd meister and the group has gotten exhausted from searching for so long, but they still haven't lost hope that they will find her since Maka has been motivating them.

~xXx~

"I don't think they're ever going to stop searching." The girl with hair as black as the onyx sky cried. She turned to face the raven haired boy behind her.

"What are we going to do? We can't just stay in hiding forever!" She exclaimed.

"I know, I know." The raven haired boy thought for a second to think of a plan. He then snapped his finger when a brilliant idea formed in his head.

"How about we just dress in a disguise! Here, wear this and cover your head with the hood." He said as he handed her his cloak, "I'll be in my ocarina* form!"

"Wouldn't I look pretty suspicious if I wear this?" She looked uncertainly at the dark cloak, now wrapped around her petite frame. She giggled a little when she realized that her brother's cloak was huge on her and looked as if she was drowning in them.

"We'll be deep in the city where there is a lot of suspicious people and a _lot_ of crimes." He jumped and transformed into an ocarina with a bright iridescent blue flash.

"Still," He continued, "We've got to stay in hiding and we have to train. You still haven't learned how to do that sealing technique," he numbered off on his fingers, "That portal technique, and how-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The black haired girl cut him off and started walking, "Blah, blah, blah. Whatever, let's just go."

They traveled on the dangerous side of Death City. It was dark, but the kids weren't afraid. There were many crimes and chaos, but the kids never turned back. They have been through worse times in their life -so much worse- that they act as if it was nothing was wrong walking past these walls.

~xXx~

"Agh, where can they be?!" Liz shouted, "We've been searching for days and we still haven't found them!"

"They have to be here. I saw her in this city with my own eyes." Kidd exclaimed.

"But we've searched every part of Death City!" Patty whined as she almost face-planted tripping over her tired feet.

"All but one."

"Wait..." Liz stopped in her tracks and turned to the reaper behind her with a disbelieving look. "You don't mean..?" _'Could he…?'_

"Yes." Kidd concluded, "The first place I met you two."

~~~xXxXxXx~~~

**Sooo…? How do you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! WE LOVE THE REVIEWS!**

***Ninja star**

***2 min time skip… I know it's not long but, hey! We got lazy!**

***Beelzebub is Death the Kidd's skateboard**

***Instrument from the Legend of Zelda…now you know…**


End file.
